hetaliafandomcom-20200213-history
User blog:Ceras SanMarina/Hetalia dub update: Oh boy.
If this is true (I'm a little doubtful, but will ask on it), we've already got at least one voice actor confirmed for the dub of Hetalia, and some other info: *Hetalia dub VAs Travis Willingham (Roy Mustang in FMA, Portgas D.Ace in One Piece) has apparently been cast as America, and Vic Mignogna is in the cast but his role has not been stated. However, it appears he's not Italy, Russia, or Germany. I was hoping for Kyle Hebert, but Willingham is great too. Though true or not, I hope there won't be a whole new storm of "THE DUB WILL SUCK BECAUSE IT'S IN ENGLISH" for a while. I don't want to see the Livejournal community become as idiotic as the Death Note ones did with their stupid dubs vs. subs BS. In this case, the people freaking about Vic as America can relax then. I think it'd be interesting if Joel McDonald or Greg Ayres were to get the part of Italy, and I'm still hoping Chris Sabat for Germany. Chibis for articles? I've been hunting around Himaruya's site right now for possible chibis to use for the uniform articles: It seems he's done a few variants on his "mascot"-style chibis: *Mini-characters *Chibi wallpapers *A few chibis here, but there are also broken images. Darn deletions of old material! Rumor has it he did a North Korea chibi on the old Bamboo Thicket blog, but drew them as a silhouette in a "draft". It hasn't surfaced though, so I'm not sure how true this bit of fan-trivia is (but seeing as a lot of stuff has been lost/deleted, hmm). The silhouette supposedly looked like South's but with their curl on the other side and they seemed to be wearing different clothing. Himaruya also has these mascot-style chibis on his current blog in older posts, but I'm a bit tired to go through all of those for them right now. And here are the old trading card ones: *Card chibis There are also the old-school profile chibis to use if need be, especially for shots of the old designs. And then he has some newer chibis on his blog. I'm thinking we can remove the extra Romano one from his Uniform Guide, and maybe there can possibly be an article about the evolution of Himaruya's style? That's another idea. Since his style HAS changed a lot over time. SD Profiles (Allies only, 2006) Seems either Himaruya deleted the Axis ones or never finished them: *America *UK *France *China *Russia SD Profiles (2007) *Veneziano *Romano *Germany *Japan *America *UK *France *China *Russia *Switzerland *Spain *Finland *Sweden *Poland *Lithuania *Latvia *Estonia *Greece *Egypt *South Korea Addendum So from what I've picked up in Japanese fan murmurings, DEEN seems to have simply cut Sweden out for time and having not considered that cafe segment "interesting" enough to keep. Of course, there could be that other issue when it comes to the bit with him and Finland (for Battle of America), but still no solid confirmation. Looking over volume 1's Allies arc, there are a lot of strips still yet to be animated (or that have been outright skipped). I think I would've preferred a few different strips rather than the island repetitions, but that's an anime team being cheap for you. I wasn't too broken up about Rome's cooking lesson being cut, though it would've been nice to see the strip with him and Germania (here's hoping we'll get it someday). The "Google directions to Germany" one could've been adapted too, though they would've had to change the Google reference perhaps. So far, the only things that are still totally "out" for the anime seem to be Korea and Shinatty, which gives a very limited selection of China-centric strips to do unless Himaruya draws some more for volume 3. Category:Blog posts